Shining Stars
by Ima-Believer
Summary: Bella is a famous singer but she is suddenly forced back to the place where it all started with the people she thought she had forgotten. But why is she in disguise? And can someone politely tell Mike Newton to fall off a cliff?  Warning: Partial Songfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Bella and Edward- Age 13**

**BPOV**

"But Edward I have to go, it's my dream and when I become famous than we can go stay in my mansion." I cried.

"But if you go I wont ever see you again. I don't want to lose you!" He told me holding me back.

"I have to catch my plane, I pinkie promise I will come back for you." I said holding out my hand.

"I'll see you then, I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, you'll always be my best friend. Tell Ali I will miss her too."

**BPOV- 4 years later**

_"Bella, Bella Where are you? I can't see you." Edward shouted._

"_Edward I'm right here in front of you, just look, your staring right at me." Why can't he see me? I'm right in front of him. I've always been right in front of him._

"_I can't see you Bella, you left me…...you left me…"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, still in the car and still wearing my outfit from the night before. My concert in Orlando went well, I'm still working on my new record and I haven't talked to Edward in 3 and a half years. It's not that I didn't want to but things got so busy and then I was just plain scared to talk to him after waiting so long, afraid he would be mad at me. I think about him all the time, I miss him a lot. I used to dream about him all the time right after I left but when I got my first boyfriend they stopped, but lately they have been coming up again.

Last night my agent told me that I would be going to a surprise place for a concert, she said I would know where but I she said I had to wait to find out.

"Bella! You awake?" Emily, my guitarist, best friend, and current fashion consultant yelled.

"Yeah I am! Are we there yet?" I shouted in reply.

"Look out the window, it is so pretty. Why didn't you tell me it would be this pretty?"

I looked out the window and was shocked. How could I be back here? Where were we staying? And more importantly, does Edward know I will be in town?

"Oh my gosh, where is Tracy!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Chill Bells, why don't you just enjoy your time home?" Tracy said walking towards my seat.

"How can I chill? And what did I say about calling me Bells?" I screamed again. I don't let anybody call me Bells anymore, it makes me think too much of my past.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Your back because you need a break, I told the papz that you were in Europe for vacation so you should be good for a while. You'll also need to go to school but we found you a spunky girl in town to redo your look so nobody will recognize you." She explained.

"Well what's her name?" I asked curiously. I only remember one spunky girl in this town so hopefully it wont be that one.

"Her name is Alice."

"Alice Cullen?" I choked out.

"Yes, do you know her?" She sounded surprised. Do I know her? Only my entire life, my best friend , the person I went to with all my problems, including the one where I started liking her brother, who just happened to be my other best friend.

"Yeah, I do." I said solemnly. "I know her well."

"Wait is that the Alice that is the twin sister to the Edward you were like in love with?" Emily shouted.

"Maybe."

"Well you're going to have to suck it up kiddo because we are almost there and we have to go meet them." Tracy said unsympathetically. "By the way, I forgot to mention that you are staying with them."

**10 minutes later**

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" Emily said frantically.

"Yeah I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that we were going to Forks and that I had to stay with the Cullen's." I replied with a sigh. "Oh well right. So where are we?"

"Uhm, Bella. I hate to tell you but you weren't dreaming, and we are right outside town so you might want to sit up and drink some water." Oh my gosh this can't be happening.

We arrived about ten minutes later and I started freaking out. I hyperventilated, screamed, cried, and finally just sat in silence as we drove to my doom. We got to Forks and it was exactly how I remembered it, I hadn't been here since my dad died and even then I didn't stay long enough to see or talk to anyone. Just paid my respects, balled my eyes out, gathered my things, and left without another word. I remember everyone's face and how they acted, I remember how close we were and how I just left them. As we drove up the almost hidden driveway to the Cullen's I could see exactly why I had loved it here. We pulled up to the big, white, Victorian style house that has always sat there and I saw her sitting on the front porch. The girl I once would have killed and died for. The girl I missed so much.

Alice Cullen.

**APOV-4 days earlier**

"So do you think you could do it?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah no problem, just leave everything up to me." I replied quickly and hung up.

I just sat there for a while, not knowing what to say or do. What am I going to do? What am I going to say? What am I going to wear?

"Alice you cool?" The love of my life asked.

"Yeah Jazzy, I'm just fine." I replied with a fake smile. What am I going to tell Edward?

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Tanya and Jessica tried raping me again. So what did I miss?" He said, out of breath.

"Oh nothing just talking on the phone to some girlfriends from another town. So guess what?" I replied without faltering.

"Your going shopping tonight." Edward said sarcastically.

"Yes abut that isn't what I was going to say. What I was going to say is that we are getting a couple new kids. They are going to be staying with us for a while. Don't worry though, you will all get along just fine." I said looking away.

"What do you mean? Who are they? How old are they? What gender are they?" My family and friends asked quickly.

"I mean they are living with us. I can't tell you who. Three girls and two boys. Two of the girls and one of the boys are juniors. The other girl and boy are seniors."

"Well why are they coming here?" Edward asked once everyone calmed down.

"They need a change of scenery for a while." I wish I could tell him the truth but I know what he would do. And that would be flip out completely. I hope this doesn't end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone...Well this technically my second story but I took my first one off and I'm redoing it. I wanted to say that I would very much like some reviews and also my birthday is in 2 days...just throwing that out there.**

**Now originally I was going to make this a songfic but it won't get that way for a few chapters, I'm building into that.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine... :(**

* * *

Chapter 2.

**BPOV**

"Hello Alice, it is so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Tracy said with a smile while walking towards Alice with her hand extended.

"Yeah I can't say the same can I?" She said this looking straight at me. I knew this was going to be difficult.

"Hey Ali, how are you?" I asked trying to be sweet.

"I'm sorry only my friends call me Ali and just know I am only doing this to get my styles out there. Not for you, and by the way nobody knows you are here besides Esme, Carlisle, and I. So good luck with you know who." She replied with a wicked grin. "Okay so follow me into the house and I will show you around. Then we can get started with the transformations."

We followed her into the big house, which I remembered so well. I remembered every room, every hallway, every piece of furniture, and I even remembered where the hidden closets were. I loved being back and even when she finished the tour I continued to walk around the house without the group. I made my way to her room about fifteen minutes later with no trouble at all. I walked in to see Emily in a blonde wig, blue contacts and square frame glasses, Jake (my drummer), in a long wig and green contacts, Sam (my bassist and Emily's boyfriend), in a medium cut wig and glasses, and Leah (my backup singer) in a burgundy wig with her face dotted in freckles.

"Last but not least is Bella." Tracy said as I sat down in the nearest chair, taking in my friends' appearances.

"Oh I have something special for Bells." Alice said with an evil grin.

"You can't call her Bells, nobody is allowed to anymore. Not since she left here when…" Tracy began.

"Shut up Trace it's fine. She can call me whatever she likes." I shot in before Tracy could finish.

"Anyway, Bella what I have for you is very simple. All I want to do is give this black wig in the same style as your hair, and glasses. Hopefully we can get this done before…."

"Hey Ali, are they here I want to meet…" Edward began while walking into Alice's room.

First there was silence, shortly followed by….

"No way, no, no, no, no, no. Not going to happen. This can't be happening to me. What are you doing here? Why would you come back now? Alice why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey Edward." Was I could think to say. I had to think quickly, I had to get out of here. How could I be so stupid as to agree to this? I knew this was going to turn out bad, why didn't I just throw a diva fit or something.

"Hey, that's the only thing you can say to me? After four years all I get is a "Hey"? Are you all well in the head or did fame screw with that too? Well it must have because I haven't seen or heard from you in four years. You didn't even come see us when Charlie died. We were right there and you didn't even make the effort. I can see what we meant to you. Oh my gosh Alice how could you even agree to this?" Edward shouted.

"Look it's more complicated than you know. It is harder there and it became hard to get a hold of you and I thought you would hate me by then anyway." I said back trying not to let my tears escape.

"Well I hope fame is worth your friends because guess what? I do hate you." And with that he was gone and out of the house. I couldn't hold back anymore, I just cried and cried and cried until I felt two small arms around me. I looked up to see the room empty and Alice holding me.

"Bells you have to understand he is upset. You were his best friend, and mine, and you left us without even so much as an explanation. We understand that this is your dreams and all but that was no excuse for totally forgetting us." She enlightened. "And just so you know, he doesn't hate you. And I don't either. You just need to give him some time. As for me, I can't really have the same thing due to the fact that I have to get you guys ready every morning so I forgive you. Just never do this again." Then she left. She just got up and left the room.

I didn't know what to do. I mean, I love being here and I want to be here without the hate that Edward feels. School should be so fun tomorrow right? But first I have to get through the rest of the evening.

At about 7, Esme and Carlisle got home with tons of food and lots of hugs. When I tried apologizing I was shushed as they forgave me without another word. It had been a long day and I retreated to my bedroom before anyone asked about the silent years. It wasn't until about 11 that I heard the front door open and Edward storm into his room. I'd been thinking about what I was going to say to him and I couldn't figure it out. I had hurt him so much and I knew it, I just wanted to pretend it wasn't real and go back to how it was before. I was staying in the room I used to stay in when I was younger, the one that was right next door to Edwards. That night I fell asleep listening to Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No. 3.

**EPOV**

In all reality I was really looking forward to having new people stay with us. I liked meeting new people but I didn't realize that I had already met one of them. I mean how can this even happen to me? Alice should have at least given me warning so that I could arrange sleeping arrangements at Jasper's. I don't want to even be in the same town as her let alone the same house. I can't believe she just abandoned us like that. When I got home I didn't hear anybody and I went instantly to my room. I put in my Bach CD and turned it up as loud as I could. I didn't even want to think about the fact that my ex-best friend was sleeping in the room next to mine. I fell asleep that night trying not to remember the past.

"Edward wake your lazy butt up or I will drag you out of bed myself!" Alice screamed through my door.

"Where are they?" I asked walking out of my room not seeing anyone else.

"They left early to get their schedules and what not sorted out. Don't worry, you probably wont even recognize them, they are in disguise." Alice chatted while gathering her school things. "Now come on or we will be late."

Pulling up to school wasn't that different but I could sense something was. Everybody was of course gossiping about the new kids, apparently they all changed their names. I was walking towards where Emmett and Jasper were standing when I overheard Mike Newton.

"Hey did you see that Arabella girl? She is smokin' hot!" He informed his miscreant friends.

"Is that the black haired one or the redhead? Because I think they are both hot." Tyler Crowley piped in.

"The black haired one. I also heard that they are the Dr. Cullen's new foster kids." Jessica Stanley informed everyone.

I was curious to see everybody in their "disguises" as Alice called them.

"Hey dude, we heard about your new discovery last night. Sorry man. I wish Alice would have given us a heads up." Emmett said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah me too. Me too." I mumbled as we made our way to our first class. What I saw in my first class took my breath away.


End file.
